Never Been Kissed: Inside Their Heads
by Vita.Amore.Riso
Summary: STORY PERMANENTLY DISCONTINUED... This story explores the inner thoughts and feelings of Klaine during their infamous meeting through the entirety of the episode Never Been Kissed. AU in places. Exploration of possible Blaine history.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The initial dialogue comes from the episode Never Been Kissed. This is my first fan fic, please review. Constructive criticism is welcome (though not loved), but please leave bad attitudes at home.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it as something from Glee, then I do not own it. To be specific: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, KURT, BLAINE, WARBLERS, etc. Seriously... I don't. Promise. Would love to have access to Darren Criss, though. Any thoughts on how to make that happen? Anyone?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

**Blaine's POV**

_I can't believe I am running late to the Warbler's impromptu performance. Wes and David are going to kill me._

According to my trusty pocket watch, I have 4 minutes to get to the Senior Commons, or the Warblers will have no lead soloist for their performance. I begin to pick up my pace as I move down the staircase. "Uuuuggghhhh," I huff in frustration. _Hurry up, Blaine!_

"Ummmm… Excuse me…" A gentle voice says behind me.

I turn around to see a beautiful boy with the most expressive eyes staring at me, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"I'm new here." The adorable boy says. A quick glance at his outfit and I know he isn't a Dalton student. But, there is something in his eyes…

"My name's Blaine."

"Kurt."

I shake his hand as he asks, "So… what exactly is happening here?"

"The Warblers. Every now and then they give an impromptu performance in the Senior Commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while." I state affectionately.

The eyebrow inches even further up his forehead as he asks "So, the Glee Club here is kind of cool?"

_Aha! He MUST be a spy! If he knows who the Warblers are, he has to be from our competition…_

"The Warblers are like rock stars!" I can't help but boast proudly.

I can see his wheels spinning in his head. I can see the different emotions flitting in his eyes. _He may be a spy, but there is more to his being here than meets the eye, I know it._

After a moment's thought, I grab his hand and feel a rush of electricity surge through me, unlike anything I have ever felt. _Woah!_ "Come on. I know a short cut."

Running with Kurt's hand in mine, I can't help but notice that my heart is beating wildly and there are butterflies in my stomach. I can see Kurt looking around in awe. _Gosh he's beautiful. Pull it together, Blaine. You have to sing in less than two minutes. I hope that Kurt likes it... Woah, Blaine._

As we reach the double doors, I release Kurt's hand and push the doors open. _I made it with less than a minute to spare._ David catches my eye and makes an exaggerated glance at his watch. I nod and turn around to look at Kurt. He is looking around, all of a sudden looking incredibly uncomfortable. He sighs, fidgeting with his messenger bag, and softly says, "I stick out like a sore thumb." Before I can stop myself, I reach up and fix his collar. "Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid. You'll fit right in." I smile and wink at him (_I can't help myself since he is the most adorable spy_).

As the Warblers start harmonizing, I put my bag down on the nearest chair, turn to my little spy and say with the most charming smile I can muster, "Now, please excuse me…" As I turn, I catch the curious and confused expression on Kurt's face… _adorable_.

I begin to sing Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_ and feel my nerves start to drift away. _Nerves? I am never nervous about performances. What is wrong with me?_ Even as I ask myself that question, I know the answer. _Kurt, my spy, makes me nervous._

I can't help but look at him constantly as I am singing. Now that I am feeling like myself, I can't help but want to impress him. _Gosh he is beautiful. _I notice him looking around, a mix of incredulity and wistfulness on his face. He truly seems knocked off balance by the response of the other students. As the song starts to drift towards its end, I see Kurt getting into it. Swaying to the music and smiling… at me.

The song ends and I congratulate my fellow Warblers, then I look to Kurt. He is clapping passionately and smiling with amazement shining in his eyes. _Good job, Blaine. I think you made an excellent first impression on the beautiful Kurt, _I think to myself as I am accosted by more Warblers. I gently escape from my excited Warblers and turn to walk toward Kurt. But, he is not at the door. I don't see him anywhere. Realization dawning on me, I run out the door and down the hall looking for Kurt.

As I turn a corner, I see Kurt up ahead. "Hey, Kurt, wait up!" I call. I see the panic in his eyes as he turns to face me. For a moment, I am speechless from the level of panic that I see there.

Shaking myself mentally, I say "I was wondering if you would want to get together sometime and get a coffee. Why don't we exchange phone numbers?" He looks surprised, but quickly recovers. With a tentative smile, Kurt responds breathlessly, "Sure. That would be great."

We exchange phone numbers and say goodbye. He turns and starts to walk away. I watch his back thoughtfully, thinking about the panic I had seen in his eyes moments ago. It was not the typical "I was busted spying look" you might expect… it was something way more than that. _I wonder…_

Suddenly, Kurt spins around wearing a small smile and says, "That performance was really amazing. Even better than Katy could have done…"

I can't help but flash him a huge smile. "Thanks," I say rather breathlessly. He turns around, and with a few more steps he is out of my sight. Presumably off to head back to his school.

I sigh, still thinking of those eyes, turn around, and head back into the Senior Commons. I need to speak to Wes and David.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter explores Kurt's take on his initial spy trip to Dalton. The actual dialogue will be the same as the prior chapter, obviously. Also, as before, the initial dialogue in this chapter is not mine; it comes from Glee's Never Been Kissed episode. The italicized portions are Kurt's thoughts as imagined by me. Please review. On that note, I would like to thank thomasinacoverly for giving me my first (and thankfully sweet) review.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Glee. I do, however, own a ton of debt in the way of school loans. Ryan Murphy, would you like to trade?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

**Kurt's POV**

_Wow. This place is amazing. So beautiful._

Noticing all the excitement coursing through the boys all around me as they race down the staircase makes me curious. _Ok, I have to just talk to one of them… easy enough… deep breath, Kurt._

"Ummmm… Excuse me…" I say hesitantly to a boy just as he starts to pass me. He turns around, pushing his pocket watch into his pocket (_pocket watch… really? How dapper…_). As he looks up at me and his eyes lock on mine, I feel all my breath rush out of me. He is gorgeous. _Those eyes are… wow. Say something you idiot_, I admonish myself.

"I'm new here," I lie. _I can't believe I am lying to this gorgeous guy_. I see his eyes flicker to my outfit for a split second as he reaches out his hand for me to shake, "My name's Blaine," he says.

_Blaine_.

"Kurt," I manage to say (hating how breathless I sound). _Really, Kurt, could you be more obvious…_

I shake his hand as I ask the God before me, "So… what exactly is happening here?"

"The Warblers. Every now and then they give an impromptu performance in the Senior Commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while." He states with an intoxicating smile.

I can feel my eyebrow inching even further up my forehead as I ask, "So, the Glee Club here is kind of cool?" _That must be nice._

"The Warblers are like rock stars!" Blaine states with a proud, somewhat cocky (_and might I add very sexy_) grin.

I can feel my wheels spinning in my head. _Gosh I hope he can't see my wheels turning…_

All of a sudden, I feel Blaine's hand in mine and I feel a rush of electricity surge through me, unlike anything I have ever felt. _Oh. My. Gaga!_ "Come on. I know a short cut," he says smiling. I look down noticing the cute, awkward way he has grasped my hand. But, an instant later he is pulling me down the last few stairs and we take off jogging down an abandoned hallway. As we ran, I couldn't help but look all around taking in the beautiful school.

A few more turns and more empty hallways later (_seriously, where has everyone gone to?_) and we reach a set of large wooden double doors.

Blaine lets go of my hand and pushes the doors open. My mouth drops as I take in all of the excited boys milling about, joking around with each other. They are clearly jazzed about the prospect of their Glee club performing. _Strange_.

I see someone give Blaine a look as he gestures to his watch. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Blaine nod to the boy and then turn around to look at me. A mixture of fear and discomfort spreads through me all of a sudden. I sigh, fidgeting with the strap of my messenger bag, and softly say, "I stick out like a sore thumb."

_Here it comes_, I think. _This is when this gorgeous guy will realize I am a spy and then I will be beaten to a pulp. Wonderful. Well, it was nice while it lasted._

But, rather than bust me (and I can tell that he knows I am a spy… something in his eyes gives this away…), Blaine sweetly reaches up and fixes my lapel. "Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid. You'll fit right in." He smiles at me and I smile weakly back, and then it happens… Blaine winks at me (_Oh. BREATHE, KURT! Breathe…_).

As the Warblers start harmonizing, Blaine steps over to a chair and puts his bag down. Turning back to me he says with a beautiful smile, "Now, please excuse me…" Blaine is then turning around towards the harmonizing boys, I know I am looking curious and confused but I can't seem to help it. He slowly puts his arms out, and he starts to sing.

_Teenage Dream. Katy Perry. Oh my Gaga._

I can't help but notice Blaine's eyes keep finding mine. Almost like he is singing to me.

_Yeah right, Kurt, like this God would be singing to you, a spy._

_Wow. They are great. Perfect actually_. The a capella is amazing. And, Blaine… Blaine is soooooo very good. His voice is smooth, warm, sexy, contemporary, but with a dash of old fashioned crooning. And, his performance skills are charismatic and mind blowing.

I finally manage to drag my eyes off of Blaine as my vision drifts around the room.

Everyone is really into this… they all look so happy. _This place cannot be real. _My attention is pulled back to Blaine. _He is looking at me again, almost flirting…_

I feel myself bopping to the music. _Oh my Gaga, skin tight jeans… wow._

The song ends with another smoldering look from Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes. Clapping my hands enthusiastically, I watch all the boys jumping on Blaine and congratulating him and the other Warblers.

Swallowing hard, I realize that I need to leave before I get called out on my spying. _Goodbye, Blaine,_ I think as I shake my head mournfully at the thought of never seeing the hazel-eyed boy ever again. With one last glance around, seeing that Blaine is properly preoccupied, I quietly begin to make my way back the way we had come, hoping to make it to my car without incident.

_Almost there_, I think. Then I hear…

"Hey, Kurt, wait up!"

_Blaine_.

I close my eyes for a beat, swallow hard, and turn around. I feel panicked and I am sure that it must show. _Darn it!_

Surprising me, Blaine says, "I was wondering if you would want to get together sometime and get a coffee. Why don't we exchange phone numbers?" Surprised, I give a little smile and respond breathlessly, "Sure. That would be great."

We exchange phone numbers and say goodbye. I turn and start to walk away. I can feel him watching me. _I wonder…_

Suddenly, feeling brave and a bit like my old self, I spin around feeling a small smile playing at my lips, and say to the hazel-eyed God before me, "That performance was really amazing. Even better than Katy could have done…"

Blaine smiles. _So breathtaking… STOP KURT. Focus!_ "Thanks," he says softly. His eyes look thoughtful, I can't help but notice. _I wonder what he is thinking._

Then, I turn around, and with a few more steps I am on my way home with thoughts of Blaine swirling in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This chapter follows Blaine's POV, with a little bit of Wes POV and combined Wes and David POV. As before, content in italics constitutes a character's inner thoughts. A tiny bit of dialogue comes from the Glee episode Never Been Kissed (though not delivered in the same context as in the episode... don't worry, I will make sure all pertinent episode dialogue does appear in it's right place), but the majority of this scene comes from my imagination. There are also some Starkid/AVPM references as well. I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE or any of its characters. It's a shame, really. I think I would be a good owner... very lenient and loving. Ummmm... anyways, I don't own it. Anything that reminds you of Glee is not mine. Also, I do not own Starkid or AVPM. :-( **

**P.S. The next chapter will follow Kurt's POV as he returns to New Directions after his spying adventure. You will see why Kurt almost backs out of meeting with Blaine. There will be some New Directions craziness as well.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

**Blaine's POV**

I watch as Kurt disappears from view. _Kurt. He liked my singing._ I feel my smile slowly fade off my face as I once again see Kurt's panicked eyes in my mind. _What is wrong, Kurt?_ I stare at the spot where he had vanished from for a few minutes before I shake myself out of my stupor.

I walk slowly back towards the Senior Commons. Classes would resume shortly and I need to retrieve my messenger bag. Plus, I need to speak to Wes and David. _Something isn't right with Kurt. I know it. _

As I enter the Commons, I notice that most of the boys have dispersed, probably on their way to their next class. Mostly just Warblers remain in the room. Once they notice me, I am inundated by questions flying from all directions.

"Who was that guy, Blaine?" _Kurt._

"Was that your boyfriend, Blaine? I didn't know that you had met someone." _I wish._

"Why did you bring an outsider to the performance?" _Uh because he was gorgeous._

"What was that kid doing here? He obviously wasn't a student." _Because I did something right in a past life?_

"He was cute. What's his name?" _Mine! Kurt…_

**Bang. Bang. Bang.** _Wes and his gavel_, I think to myself fondly. "Boys, boys, boys. Simmer down! Give Blaine a chance to speak." Even though his words come out in a commanding tone, Wes is sporting an amused grin on his face.

David chimes in, "That's right, boys. Give the man a chance." Turning to me with a grin and a quirked eyebrow, David questions, "Sooooooo, Blaine… what's up, man? Anything new?"

The room erupts in laughter. Before I can respond, however, the class bell rings, warning everyone that we have 5 minutes to get to our class. Disgruntled grumbling echoes around the room as the boys grab their bags and take off for class, with no answers to their questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes's POV<strong>

David, Blaine, and I leave the room together heading towards our next class which we happen to share. Although Blaine is a year younger than David and I, his facility with languages has resulted in his being placed in the Senior-level Italian class. Good natured teasing ensues during the walk.

Despite the fact that Blaine is smiling occasionally with amusement, his silence (which is unlike his usual self) worries me. I can see that it is worrying David, too. As we approach the classroom, we stop walking and Blaine looks from me to David and back again.

Raising both of my eyebrows, I look Blaine straight in the eyes and ask, "Are you ok, Blaine? Something seems to be bothering you…"

David pipes up, "Yeah man. Your face keeps moving from dreamy to worried. Is this about that kid? Did you know him?"

Blaine looks at each of us for a minute and gives a little sigh, "I think I do know him. Something is wrong. Do you think we can talk after classes are over?"

"Sure, Blaine," I nod.

"Absolutely," states David.

Giving us a little smile, Blaine murmurs, "Thanks guys."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

During class, I can't help but think about Kurt. _You're like me, aren't you Kurt? You're being bullied because of who you are, just like I was. I'm going to help you, Kurt. I just hope you will let me. I hope you are safe…_

* * *

><p><strong>Wes and David's POV<strong>

We can't help but watch Blaine during class. We notice he isn't really taking notes. We aren't concerned about that, however. Blaine is fluent after all, and doesn't need to focus in this class like we do. It is the knitting of his brows and the flashes of vulnerability we see ebbing in his eyes that have us concerned. He used to have that look in his eyes back when he first transferred to Dalton. Wes and David's eyes meet, and the look in each are the same, _What the hec is going on?_

The class comes to an end and the boys say their goodbyes and head off to their separate classes, each with worrisome thoughts drifting through their heads. Two more classes to go before the school day is over.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

As the last class of the day ends, the halls of Dalton are filled with energetic boys moving rapidly through the building heading to the dorms. Per the usual, the hallways empty out quickly. However, unlike usual, there is one boy left moving slowly through the empty hall.

Slowly I notice the emptiness around me. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I speed up my stride as I head for the dorms.

I stop at my room to drop off my bag, and then I leave to head towards Wes and David's shared room. I can hear them inside as I knock on the door. After a moment, the door swings open and David reaches out and yanks me into the room.

"Hey! What the…" I start to stammer in surprise.

"Blaine," Wes cuts me off. "Please tell us what is going on. You have us very worried. Like when you first transferred to Dalton worried."

I glance at my two friends, my eyes widening as I realize what they are trying to say. "Guys… thank you for worrying about me," I say with emotion evident in my voice. "I'm sorry. I promise I am ok. I am just worried about Kurt."

"Kurt?" they question in unison. "So, is that the name of our young spy from the performance?" David asks smiling.

"Ummmmm," I stammer once again.

"Don't worry, Blaine," Wes continues, "we aren't upset that you brought a spy along. We kind of figure that you had a good reason for doing so."

"Besides," David interjects, "we thought his poor spying skills were awfully endearing."

I smile and nod saying, "Yes, that was Kurt. I met him on the staircase right before the performance. He seemed really nervous, claimed to be a new student. Of course, I knew right away that he wasn't. He asked me what all the commotion was and I told him about the Warblers. I figured he had to be a spy from a rival Glee club, but I saw something more in his eyes. He wasn't here to spy. At least, the real reason was not to spy. I… I… I think…" Here I start to falter and my eyes fall to the floor.

"You think that he is being bullied. Like you were. Right?" Wes asks cautiously.

My eyes snap to his as I softly answer, "Yes, I do."

"Man that really sucks." David murmurs.

"I want to help him. I NEED to help him." I state desperately. "We traded phone numbers and I asked him if he wanted to grab a coffee sometime…"

Wes thoughtfully taps his lips with his pointer finger, "Why don't you invite him to come for coffee here tomorrow?"

"Yeah," David continues Wes' thought, "we can meet him with you. I would love to meet him." With a slight smirk and giggle, David deadpans, "Besides… we've never met a spy before." I can't help but smile at David. _A darn cute spy…_

"And, if you need for us to leave for any reason, then you just ask." Wes concludes still giggling at David's comment.

I smile appreciatively, "Really? Thanks guys, that sounds like a good idea. I'll text him when I get back to my room."

"Good, let us know what the plans are when you know them." Wes says in his "official" tone, "Now get out of here and text your hottie. David and I need to work on our Italian homework. We, unlike you, are idiots when it comes to foreign languages."

Looking at my best friends, I smile warmly and respond, "I'm going, I'm going. Let me know if I can help you with the Italian, ok? Seriously." I am almost out the door before I turn back around and add, "You two really are awesome, you know?"

"Of course WE know, Blaine," David crows. "And, if you are lucky, maybe one day you will be as totally awesome as we are," Wes adds smugly.

Shaking my head and laughing, I head back to my dorm room. As I close my door, I take a deep breath and try to still my chaotic thoughts. Looking around my room, I am suddenly hit with how thankful I am that I have a single room, no roommate to dodge. I just know that I wouldn't be able to hide my emotions from anyone right now. Laying on my bed, I slide my iPhone out and open up Kurt's contact. _Kurt Hummel. Now, what should the text say…_

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

**Hi, Kurt. This is Blaine. Remember, Teenage Dream?**

_Delete, delete, delete…_

**Hey Kurt, Would you like to meet me at Dalton tomorrow for coffee? Oh! This is Blaine…**

_Delete, delete, delete…_

**Hi. I enjoyed meeting you today. I would like to talk to you more. Kurt, would you please meet me for some coffee tomorrow? At Dalton? I hope you say yes. Bye.**

_That works. Ok. Hit send, Blaine. You can do it. It is a good message. Shows interest, shows you really want to talk to him. Doesn't shout "I'm in love with you." Send it, send it, send it… Shoot! I just sent it. Crap. Ok. It's ok. Just breathe. He will respond or he…_

**Beep**.

_Crap. That must be Kurt. He responded. Ok. It's ok. Just open his message. Open it. Open it._

"Get a grip, Blaine! Man up!" I admonish myself out loud. Taking a deep breath, I click open Kurt's response.

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

**Hi. I didn't expect to actually hear from you. I think tomorrow at Dalton will be ok. Is 5pm an ok time to meet? Let me know.**

All of the breath rushes out of me in relief. _He really didn't think I would contact him? I guess I wasn't as obvious as I thought I was. That's a good thing. We only just met, I wouldn't want him to be freaked out by my insta-love reaction._ _Ok. Now for my response…_

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

**Great. 5pm should be perfect. When you arrive, head back to the room where we had the performance. You remember the way?**

_Delete, delete, delete…_

**Good. 5pm works. How about we meet in the room where we did Teenage Dream? Will you be able to find the way? By the way, you will need to sign in at the front desk. Just tell them you are visiting me. ;-)**

_Ok. That's good. Hit send, Blaine. Ugh. Sent it. Crap._

Pulling myself off of my bed, I grab my bag off the floor and head to my desk. Pulling out my Italian homework first (after all, Wes and David will probably be here soon to "borrow" it), I settle into my desk chair. As I begin my work, I hear "**Beep**."

Anxiously I grab up my phone and open Kurt's message.

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**From Kurt Hummel**

**Oh. Yes, I think I can find the room. So, 5pm tomorrow.**

Smiling a small smile, I compose my response.

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

**Ok. Text me if you can't find it. By the way, a few of my friends are going to be there as well. They would like to meet you. Anyways, have a good night.**

Pleased with my message, I hit send without hesitation.

I had finished with my Italian homework, as well as my Chemistry work, and I am just starting into my Calculus work, before I hear back from Kurt.

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

**I don't know if I can make it after all. I am sorry. Maybe another time?**

Frowning, I instantly reply:

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

**Are you sure? I really wanted to talk to you, Kurt. What if I come to you?**

I send my message and begin to pace around my room. My eyes land on a picture of me from before I transferred to Dalton. Most of those pictures are packed away (or destroyed), but this one I keep with me as a reminder of what I have survived, though honestly I don't need the photo to remind me. In the photo my hair is longer and very curly. But, what is the most striking about the photo are my eyes. They look haunted and vulnerable. _Come on, Kurt. Please respond. Please talk to me._

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

**No, it's ok. I can come to you. I will see you tomorrow around 5pm. Thanks. Good night.**

I quickly send a message back:

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

**Great! See you tomorrow. Good night. Drive safe tomorrow.**

Glancing at my alarm clock and noticing the time, I tuck back into my desk to finish my work before I grab a late dinner. As I am finishing up the last of my work, there is an energetic knock at my door. Leaning back in my chair, I open my door to find Wes and David standing there looking sheepish.

"Would you like to see my Italian homework?" I ask cocking an eyebrow at them. Wes and David look at each other and then at me, nodding their heads.

"Well," I drawl with a mischievous glint in my eyes, "what do you say?"

In unison, Wes and David mumble, "Please, Blaine, can we borrow your Italian homework? We wish we were as totally awesome as you."

With a huge smile, I hand over my Italian homework to my friends. "What do you say we grab a late dinner?" I ask. "Sure!" Wes and David chorus together.

As we leave my room and head down the hall I exclaim, "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. Kurt will be here for coffee around 5pm tomorrow. He is going to meet us in the Senior Commons."

"Good!" Wes nods happily.

"Yeah, man, that is great!" David adds.

"He almost backed out," I tell them sadly. "But," in a happier voice full of hope I continue, "he said that he would be here." _Tomorrow I get to see Kurt. I can't wait…_


	4. Skip to next chapter

Please skip to next chapter for continuation of the story.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So, I had decided to discontinue this fic since there seemed to be very little interest in the story. However, less than 48 hours following my discontinuation, I had a very lovely review from londonlover143, over 600 hits and new messages showing people favorite-ing and story alerting my discontinued story. In light of this outpouring of interest (as well as my own fondness for my story… in a very non-biased sense [lol]), I have decided to continue this story after all. Thank you all for your support and interest. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE or any such derivative.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

**Kurt's POV**

I can't help but think about Blaine the entire way back to McKinley. His sweet smile, his sparkling eyes, his amazing voice, his…

_Stop, Kurt! You don't even know if he is gay! Of course he is straight… right?_

_But, straight guys don't hold hands with guys they don't know…_

_No! Stop thinking about him… it's not like he is really going to contact you. He probably was just being nice… or screwing with you… But, he really seemed so sweet. Maybe…_

I pull into the parking lot at McKinley with 10 minutes to spare before Glee practice starts. I have essentially skipped almost the entire school day. Not that I am worried. The academics at McKinley are not difficult in the slightest. Plus, I didn't miss any tests at all. I am so not worried about my absence. Taking advantage of the fact that all the jocks should still be in their last period class, I quickly scoot into the choir room to await the beginning of Glee Club.

A few minutes after I arrive, the end of day bell rings and the halls fill up with the boisterous sounds of students escaping their last class of the day. Slowly but surely the other members of the Glee Club filter into the choir room.

"Dude, where were you today? I didn't see you at lunch." Wonders Finn.

"Ummmm…" _Dear Gaga, what do I tell them? I don't want to tell them about the Warblers, about Blaine._

Mercedes barrels in, pushing past Finn, "Kurt, hell to the no! Where the hec have you been today?"

_I can tell Mercedes maybe later. Now, I just need a really good cover up story about where I have been. Think, Kurt, think!_ "Well, you see…"

"Did you go swimming, Kurt?" Brittany asks with a faraway look in her eyes.

I look at Brittany for a moment and then can't help but ask, "Swimming, Brit?"

"Yeah, dolphins are happy when they swim in the ocean and you look happy, so I thought that maybe you went swimming…" Brittany replies, her simplistic confusion etched on her pretty face.

I shake my head and offer Brittany a sweet smile, because, come on, who wouldn't smile at her adorable logic…

Then, I feel it. My phone vibrates in my pocket. Vvvvvvvvibrate.

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

**Hi. I enjoyed meeting you today. I would like to talk to you more. Kurt, would you please meet me for some coffee tomorrow? At Dalton? I hope you say yes. Bye.**

I can't help the smile that breaks across my face. _Blaine actually texted me. A hot boy wants to hang out with me. Oh my Gaga! Is this really happening to me?_

Seeing my face, Mercedes starts leaning over to me trying to sneak a peek at my phone screen. I quickly nestle my phone into my chest away from her prying eyes, I arch my eyebrow and look at her with my bitch face in place, "May I help you, Ms. Jones?"

Mercedes' face softens and she giggles, "What is up with you, Mr. Hummel?"

"Mercedes, look, I will talk to you about my day later on, ok? I just…"

"Attention guys, listen up," calls Mr. Shue. _Sometimes you just have to love that man…_

While Mr. Shue is rambling on about no one knows what, I quickly open a response window:

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

**Why are you texting me, Blaine? Is it pity the gay day?**

_Delete… delete… delete…_

**You really want to see me again?**

_Delete… delete… delete…_

**Hi. I didn't expect to actually hear from you. I think tomorrow at Dalton will be ok. Is 5pm an ok time to meet? Let me know.**

_Ok. That looks good. Casual, calm, does not reek of desperation… I am going to be sick. Oh. I sent it. It is out there. Oh…_

Vvvvvvvvibrate.

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

**Good. 5pm works. How about we meet in the room where we did Teenage Dream? Will you be able to find the way? By the way, you will need to sign in at the front desk. Just tell them you are visiting me. ;-)**

_Dear Gaga! He knows I'm not a new student. Oh no. This is not good. But, he did put a winky emoticon at the end of the message… maybe it will be ok. Alright. Very calmly, respond. Be airy, show no fear… Ugh! No fear my Marc Jacobs clad ass._

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**From Kurt Hummel**

**Actually, I don't think I can make it. Maybe another time.**

_Delete… delete… delete…_

**I'm sorry I lied. Let's just forget about it.**

_Delete… delete… delete…_

**Oh. Yes, I think I can find the room. So, 5pm tomorrow.**

_What am I getting myself into? He knows I lied… this can't be good, can it?_

Vvvvvvvvibrate.

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

**Ok. Text me if you can't find it. By the way, a few of my friends are going to be there as well. They would like to meet you. Anyways, have a good night.**

_Oh. SHIT! A few friends. Want to meet me. This is bad. Very. Bad. Quickly… just tell him you can't make it. Why would I want to drive out there to get my ass kicked when I am able to have it done locally?_

_Ok. Respond to him. You have been sitting here in a stupor for too long. How long have I been…_

"Well, we are done for today guys. I hope you are all working on your group numbers for our second annual boys vs. girls competition." Mr. Shue says as he dismisses the club.

_Well… crap. That answers my question. I haven't responded in almost an hour. Great._

_He probably can sense your fear and he is enjoying it. But… he really seemed so sweet and gentle. He wouldn't hurt me. I know it… stop it, Hummel! You don't know him. No matter how much you think you do, you don't. Maybe he doesn't mean you any harm, but you can't be sure. Better safe than sorry right now._

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

**Look. I get my ass kicked plenty here. I don't need to commute to Dalton for you and your friends to do it for me.**

_Delete… delete… delete…_

**I don't know if I can make it after all. I am sorry. Maybe another time?**

_Ok. Good. Nice calm response._

Vvvvvvvvibrate.

_Wow. That was a quick response. Like he was waiting for me…_

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

**Are you sure? I really wanted to talk to you, Kurt. What if I come to you?**

_Wait. He wants to talk to me so bad he is willing to come to me? Maybe my gut is right and he really does want to be my friend… or at least just talk, nothing harmful._

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

**No, it's ok. I can come to you. I will see you tomorrow around 5pm. Thanks. Good night.**

_CRAP. I can't believe I just did that. Ok. It is going to be ok. Even if I am wrong about him, Dalton doesn't seem like the type of school that would allow a beating to take place without stepping in to stop it. I should be safe. Besides… I know that I am right about Blaine. He wouldn't hurt me. The way he was looking at me when we parted ways earlier… there was something so beautiful and thoughtful and caring in his eyes…_

Vvvvvvvvibrate.

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

**Great! See you tomorrow. Good night. Drive safe tomorrow.**

_Oh Dear Gaga!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Huge thank yous to my two reviewers from last chapter: SugaKane01 and thomasinacoverly. Also, thank you to those who have joined my story family. I am glad to have you. This chapter is going to be a little bit different from the others in that both Blaine's and Kurt's POVs will be shown as their journey to meet for coffee commences.**

**Spaz moment: I AM LOVING THE NEW SEASON OF GLEE! THE KLAINE MOMENTS HAVE BEEN WONDERFUL, AND IF SPOILERS ARE TO BE BELIEVED, SUCH MOMENTS WILL JUST GET BETTER AND BETTER! I HAVE TO SAY THAT MY TWO FAVORITE PERFORMANCES (among tons of truly great performances – I mean, Chris Colfer's performance of **_**I'm the Greatest Star**_** was amazing… he was like a powerful, sexy, graceful monkey climbing on that structure) TO DATE HAVE BEEN BLAINE'S (DARREN'S) TWO SONGS. BEYOND ADORABLE AND SO INCREDIBLY TALENTED! OH. MY. SWEET. HEAVENS. Ok. I'm ok. Really, I am. *takes deep struggling breaths* Just fangirling a bit. I'm ok now.**

**Disclaimer: I had high hopes that I could woo Ryan Murphy (despite the fact that I am a straight female and thus not his type) and then secure a divorce wherein I could perhaps then manage to own a part of Glee, but that plan has not worked. Thus, I do not own Glee, Blaine, Kurt, the Warblers, the New Directions, or anything else for that matter. Oh well, back to the drawing board. Clearly, I need a new plan…**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

**Blaine's POV**

_**Kurt and I are walking hand in hand in a large park. I think it may be Central Park, in New York. There is something that I need to ask him and I am nervous but excited. I look over at him, smiling at the gorgeous vision in front of me, bowled over by the feeling of deep love I hold for the man beside me. Taking a deep breath, I stop my stride and say "Kurt." Kurt stops walking as well, turning so he is facing me head on. He cocks his head to the side, raises an eyebrow, and says in response "Blaine." I take a deep breath and…**_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

I jolt awake, groaning and cursing my alarm clock for interrupting what had to be the most wonderful dream. I slam the off button and burrow back into my covers.

"Blaine. Wake up."

"Kurt?" I mumble.

Loud laughter fills my head, "No, Blaine, this is not Kurt. This is David. Your roommate. Remember me?"

"Daaaavid," I groan, "I was having a wonderful dream…"

"Uh-huh, yeah, I know, about Kurt." David responds. "Now get up, you have to get ready for class."

"Don't wanna. I wanna dream more," I mumble. _Kurt…_

David starts to whine, "Blaaaaaaine. Get up!"

"Nuh-uh," I grunt in response. _More Kurt…_

"Fine," says David, "but then you will miss your coffee date with Kurt."

_KURT!_ I bolt out of my bed quicker than I ever have before exclaiming, "Kurt is coming for coffee today!"

David chuckles, "That is right, my dear sir. So, go make yourself presentable. Classes and Warblers first, then Kurt."

I flash David a huge smile and run in to the restroom slamming the door shut behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

_**Blaine and I are walking hand in hand. I think we must be in Times Square in New York, I see all the Broadway theaters and the massive billboards advertising all the various Broadway shows. I am so filled with happiness. It is a foreign feeling, but one I love. I love the man holding my hand. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He has been acting odd as of late, but I am not worried. I know he is planning something, though I don't know what. I know I will love it, whatever it is. I hear him say, "Kurt." I turn to him and smile knowing I am about to find out what has been on his mind, responding softly, "Blaine." He takes a deep breath, smiles, and says, "Kurt, I…"**_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Groaning, I reach over and gently turn off my alarm clock. I stare at my ceiling, breathing deeply as I recall my dream. I feel myself blush as I begin to realize where my dream was most likely heading. Dream Blaine was going to propose to Dream Kurt. I laugh at myself.

_You don't even know for sure that he is gay and you are dreaming of him proposing to you…_

_Oh. Crap. We are meeting for coffee today. How am I going to sit there and look at him without blushing? Ugh! Ok, get a grip. Worry about something more immediate… like, what are you going to wear?_

Excitedly I bounce out of bed and cross to my wardrobe. _Perfect!_ I grab my black and silver patterned shirt with matching tie, my black skinny jeans, and my grey wool vest. _Well, even if he is straight, I will still look fabulous! And, maybe, he actually does bat for my team…_

I arrive at school early hoping to avoid any run-ins with the Neanderthals that control the hallways of McKinely. I really don't want them to ruin my outfit before Blaine can see it. Just the thought of going to Dalton with slushy stains makes me shiver. Of course I always have my back up clothes in my locker, but this outfit even stained would be better than my back up.

I make it through the morning without any problems. The day actually seems to be flying past me pretty quickly. I sit down with Mercedes to eat my wilted salad (really this cafeteria needs a re-haul, all the food is atrocious).

Mercedes smiles at me and asks, "Sooooo, you want to go shopping after Glee Club?"

My breath catches in my throat. I give her a smile and respond, "Actually, I have plans for later. I have to run right after practice ends."

"Oh," Mercedes replies with a cocked eyebrow, "and what perchance are you doing that is better than shopping?"

I can feel the blush creeping up my neck and onto my face. I mumble, "MeetingBlaineforcoffee."

"Excuse me?"

I take a deep breath and say slowly, "I am meeting Blaine for coffee." All of a sudden I feel this goofy smile spread across my face.

"You've been holding out on me," Mercedes huffs, "Who is Blaine?"

"Not exactly, Mercy. Remember the texting during Glee yesterday?"

"Yeah," Mercedes responds, "you said you would explain later…"

"Well, that was Blaine inviting me for coffee."

"Ok, but who is Blaine?"

I bring my voice down to a whisper and motion for her to lean in towards me, "Blaine is the lead singer for the Dalton Academy Warblers. I met him yesterday when I went to spy on them. But, please don't tell anyone, ok? Please Mercy."

"Woah. THAT is where you were yesterday? Spying at Dalton? Why would you do that?"

"The Glee guys and I met to discuss our song and they basically told me they would handle everything and that I should, to quote Puckerman, 'Make myself useful and spy on the Garglers.' I was just so upset I left and I was driving around all aimless. Finally, I decided to go to Dalton and just see what it was like there… But, please you can't tell anyone. I don't want them to know that I actually went there. I didn't actually mean to spy, not really. I was just curious. Then, I met Blaine and he took me to their performance, which was awesome by the way, and basically it ended with us trading numbers. I didn't think he would actually contact me. But, he did last night and asked me to meet him for coffee today with him and some of his friends."

"Wait," Mercedes says, "him and some of his friends? Kurt, are you sure that…"

I jump in to interrupt her, "Honestly, Mercedes, I don't think he means me any harm. It is hard to explain, but I feel like I know him, like I can trust him. I don't know why. And, believe me, I had the same worry last night when he mentioned his friends, but after I had my own freak out, I realized that I would be safe if only because I would be at Dalton. There is no way that that place would allow a beat down to happen without someone stepping in. Seriously, though, I KNOW I will be fine. Promise."

"Do you think that he is gay?" Mercedes questioned quietly.

I pause for a moment, thinking how best to word what has been flying through my brain since yesterday, "I think that he may very well be. He held my hand Mercy, and it was like he was singing to me during his performance. But, knowing my luck he is probably just a really nice straight guy." With a self deprecating chuckle I add, "Maybe he has a gay friend for me?"

It was then that the lunch bell rings signaling the end of the lunch period. I can tell that Mercedes is still a bit anxious, but she says nothing more other than to say goodbye until Glee Club.

As I was standing at my locker about to head to my last class of the day, my easy day ended. If I had been paying attention, perhaps I would have been able to prepare and maybe lessen the shock, but alas my mind was on other more beautiful things. _Blaine_. All of a sudden, I am brought out of my reverie by my body slamming into my locker. The force of the impact spins me around and I am face to face with Karofsky who merely smiles and gives me another shove into the bank of lockers. This time my back hits the metal and I slide to the ground in extreme pain. Without a word, Karofsky walks away. The other students in the hallway make no effort to stop him or help me, like always. _Well, at least there was no slushy involvement this time._

Before I know it, school is over and Glee Club is wrapping up. I take out my iPhone to check the time. Five more minutes and I will be on my way to Dalton. To Blaine. All of a sudden my phone vibrates signaling an incoming text message.

_Oh. My. God. It is from Blaine._

Swallowing hard, I open the text message:

**To: Kurt**

**From: Blaine**

**I am looking forward to later. Drive safe and don't forget to text/call if you can't find the room. You know what… this place is a labyrinth. I will meet you at the front door and then we will walk together to meet Wes and David. See you soon! ;-)**

Mr Shue dismisses us right on time, and I bolt from the room and jump into my car. Looking in my rearview mirror, I can see my huge smile.

I quickly whip out my phone and send Blaine a quick response:

**To: Blaine**

**From: Kurt**

**I am on my way. I guess I will see you in the lobby soon. See you. :-)**

I settle back into my seat and my smile slides off my face as I flinch. The bruises on my back, briefly forgotten, are screaming at me, reminding me to be careful. _I can't believe I was able to forget even for a little bit. Even if Blaine isn't gay, he could be a useful friend, if only to distract me from the bad in my life…_

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV <strong>

I can't believe I made it through the day. I had to constantly pull my attention back to my teachers and what they were trying to teach me. I know I took notes, but I couldn't tell you what they said. I seem to be operating on auto-pilot, my mind occupied with one person… _Kurt_.

On my way to Warbler's practice, I pull out my phone and shoot Kurt a quick text message.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Blaine**

**I am looking forward to later. Drive safe and don't forget to text/call if you can't find the room. You know what… this place is a labyrinth. I will meet you at the front door and then we will walk together to meet Wes and David. See you soon! ;-)**

A few minutes later, I receive a response from Kurt that makes me smile:

**To: Blaine**

**From: Kurt**

**I am on my way. I guess I will see you in the lobby soon. See you. :-)**

As I continue to smile, I think some more about my new friend. My earlier pure excitement has waned some. Not because I am any less excited to see him (_I so am excited!_) and not because I am not still crushing on him extremely hard (_I most definitely am!_). It is just tempered a bit when I recall that scared look in his eye that I had noticed before he had hidden it away behind his walls.

I also can't stop thinking about how he almost backed out of meeting with me today. After a lot of thinking and re-reading of the various text messages of the evening (both mine and his), I think I know why he almost bailed. I think he was scared at the prospect of meeting Wes and David. Two guys he doesn't know. And, as much as I feel like I have known him forever, he also doesn't know me. So, three strange guys planning to meet him must have freaked him out understandably. But, I also can't help but think that there is more to it than that. And, I am so worried because I know what that can mean…

_I must be crazy. I am about to explode with happiness at the thought of seeing Kurt again, while at the same time I am anxious and slightly tearful about what may be happening with Kurt to make him so scared._ I am staring out the window in thought while simultaneously bouncing in my seat when I hear the gavel striking the table and Wes calling my name.

"…aine. Blaine. Blaine!"

My head snaps to attention as I inquire, "What can I do for you, Wesley?"

"Well," Wes drawls, "I am about to make an announcement about what we are going to be doing during rehearsal today and it happens to concern you. Soooo…. I thought you might want to pay attention."

I blush as other Warblers start to snicker fondly. "I'm sorry Wes," I say softly, "please continue. I promise I am paying attention."

"Fellow Warblers," Wes states grandly, "today we are going to be working on a new song – Hey, Soul Sister, originally performed by Train."

Thad clears his throat continuing on with the announcement, "Our soloist for this song will be Blaine."

My eyebrows raise at the announcement. I still am not used to getting solos. I smile and thank the Warblers as they applaud me with smiling, genuinely happy faces. I can feel myself blushing again.

"So, let's get practicing." David interjects teasingly, "Blaine, you are like a little ball of energy today, bouncing in your seat. Why don't you bounce around the room instead?"

Everyone laughs as we all stand and grab sheet music and start to arrange ourselves to practice the new song that may be a possibility for our Sectionals performance.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Kurt arrives at Dalton. Blaine, Wes, David, and Kurt meet for coffee. Blaine learns what is happening, tries his best to help, and makes a sad decision.<strong>


	7. THE END

**I AM VERY SORRY, BUT THIS STORY IS PERMANENTLY DISCONTINUED. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE SHOWN ME THROUGH YOUR REVIEWS AND ALERTS. I FEEL BAD THAT I AM ENDING THIS STORY PREMATURELY, BUT I JUST CANNOT FIND THE PASSION TO CONTINUE IT. ALTHOUGH I LOVE KLAINE AND WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE THEM, AND DESPITE THE FACT THAT NEVER BEEN KISSED WILL ALWAYS BE ONE OF MY FAVORITE EPISODES AS IT PROVIDES US WITH THE FIRST YUMMY APPEARANCE OF BLAINE/DARREN, I FEEL THAT THE EPISODE IS JUST TOO FAR REMOVED FROM WHERE THE COUPLE AND THE SHOW ARE NOW. BASICALLY, IT IS TOO FAR IN THE PAST TO KEEP ME EXCITED TO WRITE IT. PERHAPS I WILL TRY THE SAME CONCEPT ON A MORE RECENT EPISODE. I WILL ALSO CONTINUE WITH MY ONE-SHOTS. AGAIN, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE INTEREST THAT YOU HAVE SHOWN IN THIS STORY AND MY SINCERE APOLOGIES.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**~ .Riso**_


End file.
